L'Eternité
by Galette
Summary: Elle est retrouvée! Quoi? L'Eternité... Quand Drago se laisse prendre par ses lectures. léger slash sur un poème de Rimbaud.


_Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu en lisant deux fics mettant en parallèle les liaisons de Drago/Harry et Rimbaud/Verlaine. _

_Ca donnera peut-être lieu à une fic à chapitre… (mais vu que j'ai énormément de mal à finir une histoire, c'est pas sûr… XD lol) _

**résumé **:_ Quand Drago se plonge un peu trop dans ses lectures…(OS basé sur L'Eternité, d'Arthur Rimbaud)_

**avertissement **:_ il y a un slash Harry/Drago donc si vous n'aimez pas..._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**L'Eternité.**

_Elle est retrouvée ! _

**oOooOooOo**

Confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, Drago Malfoy lisait un livre. Ou plutôt, il essayait de le lire car à peine avait-il finit une phrase qu'il lui fallait la relire pour bien saisir le sens des mots. Il poussa un soupir de frustration ; il n'arriverait donc jamais à se concentrer et à finir ce fichu bouquin ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas obligé de le lire mais un samedi après-midi d'orage l'avait contraint à s'exiler dans la bibliothèque. Il avait alors cherché à se détendre un peu mais ce livre lui était apparu, abandonné sur une table. Il s'était donc installé dans un fauteuil confortable et avait entamé la lecture de l'ouvrage. Seulement voilà, il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir les propos de son auteur. Il fallait dire que ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, ce genre de littérature. Cependant, ce livre était une exception ; il émanait de lui quelque chose qui semblait le dépasser. Il frissonna en relisant trois fois une ligne. C'est alors qu'un affreux petit rouquin de deuxième année s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un parchemin roulé, sans prononcer un mot. Il fallut que Drago le fusille du regard pour qu'il consente à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu… Vous avez reçu ça de la part d'un hibou… d'une grande chouette blanche. Elle est reparti après avoir posé le message près… près de la fenêtre. »

Il tourna les talons le plus vite possible. Drago, heureux de trouver une raison valable pour stopper sa lecture, considéra un instant le parchemin. Son nom était inscrit dessus mais l'écriture était si tremblante, comme si la personne avait roulé le message avant de l'écrire, qu'il en était presque illisible. Il déplia la feuille. Ce n'était qu'un petit carré de parchemin vierge avec son nom. Intrigué, il le retourna ; il n'y avait également rien sur le verso. Rien, mis à part une petite tache d'encre, minuscule, au centre. Le gamin avait parlé d'une grande chouette blanche… Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose sur ce parchemin ! Soudain, le point d'encre s'élargit et, sans qu'il ait pu l'écarter à temps, des gouttes de liquide noir roulèrent sur le parchemin et tombèrent sur ses vêtements, sur son livre, sur la moquette. Cependant, il n'y prêtait pas grande attention car un message venait d'apparaître.

_Elle est retrouvée !_

La même écriture tremblante. Il se retint de hurler. Sans effacer les traces d'encre autour de lui, il se précipita hors de la salle. Dehors, le ciel avait pris la couleur argentée d'une fin d'orage et le vent agitait les arbres avec fureur. Ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à faire voler des hiboux alors cette grande chouette blanche devait sûrement se reposer dans la volière. Il se précipita vers la tour qui l'abritait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Elle était retrouvée ? Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était retrouvé ?

« Ron ! Il faut aller le voir !

- Je ne mettrais pas les pieds chez les Serpentards Hermione, allons voir ailleurs !

- Mais il est sûrement dans sa salle commune ! »

Une chouette blanche… Avec appréhension, Drago se dirigea vers les deux Gryffondors qui se disputaient dans le couloir. S'il s'agissait d'une grande chouette blanche, il fallait sans aucun doute les voir. A l'arrivée du blond, Hermione se désintéressa de Ron et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler car elle éclata en sanglots, chevrotant :

« Mal… Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu lui as…

- Granger, où est Harry ? la coupa-t-il, se surprenant de ne pas trouver anormal d'appeler Potter par son prénom. »

Mais Hermione pleurait trop pour lui répondre correctement et à ce qu'il voyait, Ron ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole. Il se contenta de lui donner un parchemin, sans même croiser son regard, et prit Hermione par les épaules en s'en allant.

« T'inquiète pas 'Mione, on va aller voir Dumbledore. C'est impossible, Harry ne disparaîtrait jamais comme ça surtout pour… Malfoy. »

Drago déplia le parchemin. Cette fois-ci, l'écriture était soignée, comme si l'on s'était appliqué à l'écrire. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il lut les premières lignes et ses frissons revinrent. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, ce style. C'était Harry. Harry qui lui disait :

_(…) Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je est un autre -un aveugle sans doute. C'est pour cela que je m'en vais la retrouver. Oh ! je te vois déjà trembler et avoir peur. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux être lyrique. Je tremble tout autant que toi ; c'est le froid. C'est le froid et la brise marine. Tu sais, il fait froid là-haut. Là haut, c'est le vent qui gouverne et si tu ne te soumets pas à sa volonté… Mais moi je suis calme. J'ai ma propre volonté. Je m'en vais la retrouver. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure surtout pas ! Dis-moi juste adieu. Que cela finisse vite… (…)_

La brise marine… Mais où était-il donc ? Fallait-il aller voir Dumbledore ? Non. Il ne comprendrait pas. D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait comprendre ; et soudain, il se sentit investi d'une mission : il n'y avait que lui, que lui et Harry ; ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Il pensa de toutes ses forces à cette brise, à ce lieu, loin de tout, qu'il lui décrivait si souvent. Il s'imagina là-bas, à ses côtés, l'empêchant de lui dire adieu. Il ne pouvait pas partir : il l'aimait. Il s'imagina le crépuscule, puis l'aube ; le jour qui se lève sans lui. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça !

Il pensa si fort à cet endroit qu'il lui apparut presque devant les yeux.

Le vent frais sur son visage… Ses pas s'enfonçant dans le sable humide…

Il y était.

Harry n'était qu'un point minuscule, perché en haut d'une falaise. Pourtant, il le reconnut immédiatement. Drago courut de toutes ses forces pour le rejoindre mais la distance était si grande qu'il commençait à s'essouffler.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Ce dernier agitait les bras et hurlait son prénom en retour.

« Eh ! Ho ! Drago ! »

Son rire était frais, comme transporté par la brise marine. Pourtant, Drago n'en pouvait plus. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et obstruaient sa vision, le faisant ralentir considérablement. Il appela encore une fois Harry, sa voix cassée par le désespoir.

« Harry ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne saute pas ! »

Mais Harry continuait de rire à gorge déployée. Il fit deux trois pas en avant, comme emporté par le vent et étendit ses bras à la manière d'ailes. Il s'égosillait.

« Elle est retrouvée ! Elle est retrouvée ! »

La lumière du soleil baissait encore plus et bientôt, l'horizon commença à dévorer l'astre roi. Drago avait l'impression de faire des kilomètres. Et Harry criait comme un dément.

« Elle est retrouvée ! Elle est retrouvée ! »

C'est alors que le blond comprit que cela ne servait à rien. Il se laissa tomber dans le sable, ruisselant de sueur et de larmes, le cœur battant à s'en décrocher. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il se démène ainsi pour le sauver, il avait mal. Quoiqu'il ferait, il aurait mal. Sa respiration, loin de se calmer, devint de plus en plus difficile. Il tenta de se lever en vain et retomba, la tête dans le sable. Il suffoquait. Sa vue se brouillait, ses poumons se déchiraient sous l'air trop rare. Il allait mourir. Cela ne servait à rien ; qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Il fut agité de convulsions. Sentant que son heure était proche, il prit la plus grande inspiration qu'il pouvait et, sous les « Elle est retrouvée ! Elle est retrouvée » de Harry, eut la force de crier :

« Q… Quoi ? »

Comme s'il venait de transplaner, il se retrouva aux côtés du brun, sur la falaise, totalement rétabli. Harry souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et tendait les mains en avant, comme une invitation. Une petite larme –de joie semblait-il- perlait aux coins de ses yeux. Drago éclata en sanglots. Il avait réussi. Il allait le sauver, il n'allait pas sauter. Il attrapa les mains du Gryffondor ; celles-ci étaient froides, rêches, tremblantes. Harry sourit de plus belle et, s'approchant de l'oreille de Drago, la mordilla légèrement. Le blond émit un gloussement. Le souffle chaud de Harry continuait de s'insinuer délicieusement dans son oreille tandis qu'il murmurait avec malice :

« Elle est retrouvée ! »

Drago enserra le corps du brun de deux bras amoureux et ferma les yeux, susurrant avec tendresse :

« Quoi ? »

Harry éclata de rire et repoussa Drago vers le bord de la falaise. Drago qui n'eut que le temps de lancer un regard suppliant à son ami avant que celui-ci, d'une simple pression du doigt, ne l'envoie directement dans le vide.

« L'Eternité. »

La voix de son ami l'accompagna dans sa chute fatale.

_Elle est retrouvée !  
__Quoi ? – l'Eternité  
__C'est la mer allée…_

…

« …Avec le soleil. »

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant, son livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. La bibliothèque. A droite, à gauche ; tout était là. En face de lui…

« Tu t'es endormi.

- Potter ? »

Le Gryffondor leva la main à l'appel de son nom « Yep ! C'est moi ! » et prit délicatement le livre des genoux du blond.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de réciter des vers durant ton sommeil. Tu as aimé le livre ? La vieille m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais, j'te l'emprunterais quand t'auras réussi à les réciter correctement. »

Il eut un petit rire. Drago se redressa dans son fauteuil et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

« Tu me tueras Potter. »

Le survivant haussa les sourcils avec étonnement mais répliqua d'un air malicieux :

« C'est le but. »

Et il se leva, laissant tomber l'ouvrage sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis un peu plus tôt. La nuit était déjà tombée et le feu dessinait sur le sol les ombres des fauteuils pourpres, éclairait les visages des rares étudiants présents et illuminait la couverture en cuir noir d'un livre dont le titre, écrit en lettre d'or, était : _Arthur Rimbaud. Poésie. Une saison en enfer. Illuminations_.

**…**

_Elle est retrouvée.  
Quoi ? - L'Eternité.  
C'est la mer allée  
Avec le soleil. _

Ame sentinelle,  
Murmurons l'aveu  
De la nuit si nulle  
Et du jour en feu.

Des humains suffrages,  
Des communs élans  
Là tu te dégages  
Et voles selon.

Puisque de vous seules,  
Braises de satin,  
Le Devoir s'exhale  
Sans qu'on dise : enfin.

Là pas d'espérance,  
Nul orietur,  
Science avec patience,  
Le supplice est sûr.

Elle est retrouvée.  
Quoi ? - L'Eternité.  
C'est la mer allée  
Avec le soleil.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques, à faire n'hésitez pas !

Bonne année !


End file.
